Voyou
by ElenaDalbus
Summary: Song-fic sur la musique Voyou de Fauve


_#(Fauve, Voyou)_

Granger se tenait là, devant lui. Elle n'avait rien dit depuis qu'elle était arrivée de longues minutes plus tôt, peut-être quelques heures. Il n'avait pour ainsi dire plus aucune notion du temps.

Il s'était isolé dans la tour d'astronomie en espérant être tranquille. Mais il semblait qu'il était maudit ce jour-là. La gryffondor était arrivé quelques minutes après lui. Peut-être même l'avait-elle suivit depuis la grande salle où sa vie avait basculée, où ils s'étaient tous retournés contre lui.

Il avait pensé qu'elle s'en irait. L'espace d'un instant, il avait vraiment espéré qu'elle repartirait. Mais elle était restée. Et depuis elle était là, debout près de la porte qu'elle avait refermée sans doute pour éviter les courants d'air. Il lui semblait qu'elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Il sentait son regard dans son dos.

Elle ne devait pas savoir comment réagir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Miss Je-sais-tout ne savait pas quoi faire. Cela l'aurait sans doute, dans d'autres circonstances, quelques années en avant, rendu fier d'être l'auteur de ce trouble chez la jeune fille.

Mais ce jour-là, il ne ressentait rien de tel. En fait, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Il se contentait de fixer le vide, debout sur la rambarde de la fenêtre. Et il essayait de ne pas repenser à toute cette histoire.

Voldemort était mort, ses parents avaient été emprisonnés. Et lui, il avait fui. Il n'avait pas su comment réagir ce fameux jour. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Et tous le considéraient comme un lâche.

Sa vie avait été détruite ce jour-là. Et depuis, il essayait vaguement de survivre en ignorant le regard des gens. Il était hanté par tout ça, constamment. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Et c'était de pire en pire. Peu le regardaient encore avec un minimum d'amabilité. Granger faisait partie de ceux-là. Depuis ce jour-là, elle avait perdu sa raison de vivre et elle s'en était trouvé une autre, le sauver.

Si elle n'avait pas été là... Il serait déjà loin. Mais elle s'acharnait à rester. Elle n'essayait pas de le dissuader avec des mots mais son regard était pire que tout. Si seulement elle ne l'avait pas suivi...

-_Barre-toi ! Casse-toi j't'ai dis, qu'est ce qu'il te faut de plus ? T'en as pas vu assez ?_

Il ne s'était pas retourné vers elle. Il ne lui avait pas lancé un seul regard. Et quelques minutes après, il savait qu'elle était toujours là. Il savait qu'il en faudrait plus pour la dissuader de jouer au héros. C'était une Gryffondor. Elle ne pouvait sans doute pas s'en empêcher.

_-Et arrête de m'regarder comme ça. T'as rien écouté ? T'as rien compris ? Comment j'dois te l'dire pour que ça imprime ?_

Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation. Quelques semaines plus tôt. Il avait cru être tranquille. Il avait vraiment espéré qu'elle le laisserait, qu'elle l'abandonnerait à son propre sort. Mais un gryffondor n'abandonnait jamais. Il aurait du l'avoir compris maintenant.__

-Ecoute, pauvre conne: J'suis pas quelqu'un de bien, j'suis pas une belle personne. J'suis une sale bête, une bouteille de gaz dans une cheminée. Et j'vais finir par te sauter au visage si tu t'approches trop. Comme ça a fait avec les autres.

Il l'avait insultée, c'était sortit tout seul, sans qu'il le veuille. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Il essayait seulement de se décider. Et son regard lui vrillait le dos. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit ça. N'importe qui mais pas elle. Elle en avait déjà trop vu. Et pourtant, elle était toujours là dans son dos, à le regarder. Et il ne savait pas comment la faire fuir.

-Draco... Ne fais pas ça... C'est des conneries, ils ne le pensaient pas. Tu as changé...

Elle essayait maladroitement de le dissuader. Elle cherchait les mots justes. Sa voix tremblait. Il aurait voulu descendre et la rassurer, la consoler. Mais il n'aurait jamais eu le courage de remonter ensuite._  
_

_-Mais tu sais pas d'quoi tu parles. J'ai essayé ça sert à rien on change pas, on change jamais. Et quand bien même de toute façon ici y'a pas de deuxième chance. On efface pas les ardoises. Me dit pas qu't'es pas au courant, qu't'as pas vu ? C'est imprimé partout dans les journaux, sur les écrans, dans le regard des gens. C'est même écrit en grand sur les immeubles, la nuit quand les gens biens comme toi sont endormis. C'est marqué en rouge: Tu nais comme ça, tu vis comme ça, tu canes comme ça. C'est la poêle face à ton reflet avec ton dégoût de toi même, ta culpabilité et ton désespoir comme seul témoin._

Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille. Elle faisait remuer beaucoup trop de choses en lui et il sentait les larmes affluer à ses yeux. Il fallait qu'elle arrête d'essayer de le sauver. Qu'elle l'abandonne tout simplement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'acharnait comme ça sur lui.

-Continue Draco, parle, explique moi...

__-_Non crois moi, tu veux vraiment pas qu'j'aille plus loin. Parce qu'au mieux ça t'empêchera de dormir, et au pire ça t'donnera envie de m'cracher à la gueule. Alors avant que j'me transforme encore une fois, pars en courant, fuis-moi comme le choléra._

-Tu n'as rien fait de mal Draco.__

-_Non j'ai braqué personne, planté personne, buté personne mais j'suis un voyou c'est comme ça qu'on dit tout simplement. J'ai fait des choses que j'regrette suffisamment, suffisamment pour y penser tout l'temps._

Il ne voulait pas en parler. Il voulait qu'elle s'en aille. Il ne voulait pas y penser.

__-_J'pourrais te donner un million de bonnes raisons pour qu'on m'attrape, qu'on m'casse les genoux et qu'on m'cloue au pilori. Et si un jour on vient m'chercher, j'résisterai pas, j'sortirai les mains sur la tête sans faire d'ennui._

Et derrière lui il entendait les larmes de la jeune fille désespérée et apeurée. Et il ne résista pas à l'envie, au besoin de se retourner.

__-_Mais avant qu'ça arrive j'voudrais qu'tu sache que j'ai compris, que j'passe mes nuits entre cachetons et insomnies... Et que j'vais m'battre pour reconstruire un apprenti repenti. Et tant pis, si ça m'prend toute une vie..._

Il se retourna vers le vide, il ne supportait pas de la voir comme ça. Et il lui faisait des promesses vides. Comment pourrait-il les tenir ? Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de courageux. Pourrait-il supporter toute une vie comme ça ?

C'est à ce moment là que Potter et Weasley arrivèrent. Le roux prit la jeune fille dans ses bras dans un geste protecteur. Un geste que Draco enviait. Mais déjà Weasley lui criait dessus en demandant des réponses.

-Fout-moi la paix Weasley ! Je t'ai rien demandé !

Et Potter y mettait du sien. Il s'était retenu longtemps par rapport à ses habitudes. Peut-être était-ce dû à la situation, à l'endroit où Draco se trouvait.

-Doucement Malfoy...

__-_Pardon, que j'parle un peu moins fort ? Ah, on vous dérange en faite, merde... Et ben si on t'dérange tu t'casses ou sinon tu fermes ta gueule. Tu regardes ton assiette et tu nous fous la paix cinq minutes le temps que j'termine, tu peux faire ça ?  
_

Potter lui jetait un regard incompréhensible. Il semblait hésiter entre son envie de s'énerver et une certaine inquiétude du fait de la situation.

-_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ça t'gêne qu'on t'croise comme ça devant tout l'monde ? Ben ouais c'est chiant !J'comprends mon gars. Mais dis toi que t'as d'la chance toi. Toi t'es nais bien comme il faut, t'es solide, t'es cohérent, tu mets personne mal à l'aise dans les restaurants. Tu dors bien sur tes deux oreilles. T'es un bon p'tit _sorcier_, t'es beau, t'es bien. Comme un magazine de déco, comme une maison témoin. Ça n't'arrive pas ces choses là, hein ? Tu vois absolument pas de quoi j'parle ? Et ben ouvre pas trop la porte de ton placard alors ! Tu pourrais être surpris. Ça va t'faire tout drôle le soir où les choses que tu pensais avoir enfoui te feront savoir qu'en fait, elles étaient là, juste là, planquées sous le tapis. Elles sortent une main puis t'plante une seringue dans le pied avant de disparaître. Et alors là ça t'prend à la gorge, comme des odeurs d'ammoniac. Ça t'colle des sueurs froides, t'as les dents qui claquent._

-Draco..., murmura Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

__-_Mais non, j'me calme pas ! J'me calme pas, il sait pas c'que c'est lui ! Il sait pas c'que sait que d'être un crevard, d'être mal-foutu, d'être une crasse, un pantin, d'être le terrain où le bien et le mal s'affrontent ! Il sait pas c'que c'est !_

Draco entendit du bruit derrière lui et se retourna par curiosité. Hermione venait de renvoyer les deux garçons. Et elle le fixait à nouveau, les yeux débordants de larmes à peines retenues.

-Combien de fois faudra-t-il te le dire ? Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mal.__

-_Non j'ai braqué personne, planté personne, buté personne. Mais j'suis un voyou c'est comme ça qu'on dit tout simplement. J'ai fait des choses que j'regrette suffisamment, suffisamment pour y penser tout l'temps. J'pourrais te donner un million de bonnes raisons pour qu'on m'attrape, qu'on m'casse les genoux et qu'on m'cloue au pilori. Et si un jour on vient m'chercher, j'résisterai pas  
J'sortirai les mains sur la tête sans faire d'ennui._

La lionne pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes. Elle tremblait de froid, de peur.

__-_Mais avant qu'ça arrive j'voudrais qu'tu sache que j'ai compris, que j'passe mes nuits entre cachetons et insomnies, et que j'vais m'battre pour reconstruire un apprenti repenti. Et tant pis, si ça m'prend toute une vie._

Et il ne résista pas. Il descendit de la rambarde et la serra fort dans ses bras. Il n'avait jamais pu résister quand elle pleurait.

-Draco, je t'en pris... Je t'aime...__

-_Comment est-ce que tu peux penser qu'tu tiens à moi si moi même j'y tiens pas ? Pourquoi tu dis qu'tu m'aimes alors que moi même j'me déteste ? Pourquoi t'es là, pourquoi tu restes ?_

Et les paroles se répétaient comme un écho dans sa tête. Encore et encore. Sans qu'il n'y trouve une seule réponse.__

«Comment est-ce que tu peux penser qu'tu tiens à moi si moi même j'y tiens pas ? Pourquoi tu dis qu'tu m'aimes alors que moi même j'me déteste ? Pourquoi t'es là, pourquoi tu restes ?»

Cela faisait déjà quatre mois que le Lord Noir était mort. Quatre mois que ses parents avaient été arrêté.

Trois mois que sa mère était morte, trop faible pour survivre à Azkaban. Trois mois que tout le monde jetait sur lui des regards méprisants en se demandant pourquoi il était encore là.

Deux mois, que la gryffondor avait appris à connaître un autre Draco. Deux mois que son père avait sombré dans la folie.

Un mois qu'il avait essayé pour la première fois de se suicider. Un mois qu'elle essayait de le sauver chaque jour.

Deux semaines qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Deux semaines qu'il essayait de la dissuader pour qu'elle ait une vie meilleure.

Un jour que son père était mort, hanté par toutes les erreurs de sa vie. Un jour qu'il se demandait lui aussi pourquoi il était encore là.

La lionne essaya de le ramener vers la porte. Sans doute craignait-elle qu'il n'y retourne.__

-_Non pas ce soir, pas ce soir laisse-moi s'il-te-plait... Non j'veux pas y aller, j'veux pas rentrer, j'veux pas dormir... Mais surtout non j'veux pas parler. Ce soir j'veux juste hurler. J'ai besoin d'ouvrir les vannes, tu comprends, de tout lâcher, comme un puceau qui ment, de hurler mes mots pesants avec ma voix d'adolescent qui a jamais mué, de hurler ma peur de l'abandon, ma recherche frénétique d'attention, mon besoin d'reconnaissance en permanence, comme un chien des caresses, mes tentatives désespérées d'me faire passer pour un mec que j'suis pas et que j'serai probablement jamais. De hurler mon absence de courage, ma cruauté, ma politesse maladive, mon optimisme débile, mon zèle dangereux, mes réflexes à la con, mes accès de colère, ma culpabilité bidon, ma sexualité en vrac et mes fantasmes tordus. De hurler ma peur panique des autres, ma mesquinerie sournoise, mes regrets, mes erreurs, mes névroses, mes obsessions, mes méta-obsessions, ma phobie de la douleur, de la perte, du suicide, de la dépression._

Et la lionne le serra plus fort dans ses bras. Et pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, elle l'embrassa passionnément. Pour lui transmettre son amour, sa promesse d'être toujours là ses côtés. Et il la laissa faire, tandis qu'en lui résonnait des promesses qu'il lui avait faite. Des promesses qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait les tenir.__

«Non j'ai braqué personne, planté personne, buté personne. Mais j'suis un voyou c'est comme ça qu'on dit tout simplement. J'ai fait des choses que j'regrette suffisamment, suffisamment pour y penser tout l'temps. J'pourrais te donner un million de bonnes raisons pour qu'on m'attrape, qu'on m'casse les genoux et qu'on m'cloue au pilori et si un jour on vient m'chercher, j'résisterai pas j'sortirai les mains sur la tête sans faire d'ennui. Mais avant qu'ça arrive j'voudrais qu'tu sache que j'ai compris, que j'passe mes nuits entre cachetons et insomnies et que j'vais m'battre pour reconstruire un apprenti repenti. Et tant pis, si ça m'prend toute une vie»


End file.
